¿Otra candidata para kenshin?
by Kaoru Kamiya Himura
Summary: Esta historia trata de que un día kenshin conose a una chica llamada Vídel Satán (si, es vídel la de dragon ball z) y se enamora de ella, pero el también queiere a kaoru, ¿con quien se quedará? HISTORIA TERMINADA


**_**_¿OTRA CANDIDATA PARA KENSHIN?_**_**  
  
Esta historia trata de que un día kenshin, kaoru sano y yahico conocen a una chica llamada Vídel y kenshin repentinamente se enamora de ella, pero tambien se enamora de kaoru...¿con cual de las dos se quedara? Dejen R&R -pensamientos  
  
** acciones  
  
N/A nota de la autora (mis notas n_n)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
**_**_¿OTRA CANDIDATA PARA KENSHIN?_**_**  
  
Un día común y corriente (N/A: bueno, no era común y corriente hacia mucho calor, imagínense 30°c, como para no tener suficiente calor n_n ) Kenshin decide salir a caminar mientra Kaoru se daba un baño y Sanosuke y Yahico se quedaban en el dojo sin hacer nada como siempre. Kenshin estaba caminando tranquilamente asta que vio dos asaltantes tratándole de robar su dinero a una chica.  
  
Ladron 1: Vamos, dame el dinero por las buenas si no quieres que te golpeemos. Ladron 2: Si danoslo. Vídel: No, nunca se los daré.  
  
Ladron 1: Tu te lo buscaste *saca un revolver y cuando esta apunto de disparale a vídel pero aparece kenshin y.....* Kenshin: deja a esa chica, Hiten Mitsurujiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii *deja a los ladrones inconscientes* Vídel: *va corriendo hacia donde se encuentra kenshin y lo abraza* Oh, muchas, muchas gracias por detener a esos malvados ladrones. Kenshin: * sonrojado * No-no hay de-de que. Vídel: * lo suelta * Oh perdóname por no presentarme, mi nombre es Vídel Satán y el tuyo. Kenshin: * aún sonrojado * (N/A: le gustara vídel quetanto se sonroja?, o será por el miedo de que aparsca kaoru y lo vea conversando con esa chica) Encantado de conocerte Vídel, mi nombre es Himura, Kenshin Himura. Vídel: * mirando su reloj * oh, diablos se me hace tade para ir a mis clases de Karate, luego ns vemos Kenshin. * le da un beso en la mejilla y se va corriendo para sus clases de Karate * Kenshin: * con una mano en la mejilla en la que vídel lo beso * me-me be- beso  
  
Kenshin luego de caminar y pensar en vídel llega al dojo donde encuentra a kaoru corriendo a yahico alrededor del dojo y a sanosuke viéndolos divertido. Sanosuke: * notando a kenshin sonrojado * Oye kenshin, ¿por qué tan sonrojado eh? Ahh ya lo sé, ¿acaso te has encontrado con una chica linda? Kenshin: * aún más sonrojado que antes * ¿ podríamos ir a hablar adentro del dojo de ese tema sano? Es que no quiero que se entere kaoru. Sanosuke y Kenshin entran al dojo. Sanosuke: ¿ Bueno, Kenshin que pasa? Kenshin: Sano, ¿crees en el amor a primera vista? Sanosuke: Mmmm, ¿a que viene esa pregunta? Kenshin: Tu solo contesta ¬¬ Sanosuke: Bueno, a decir verdad, si creo en el amor a primera vista, ¿por qué? Kenshin: Me enamore de una chica a la que salve de unos ladrones esta mañana. Sanosuke: Ohh, ¿y que piensas hacer con Kaoru ? Kenshin: Ese es el problema, también estoy enamorado de Kaoru. Sanosuke: Definitivamente estas en un gran lío Knehsin, y sabes que yo no se nada con respecto a problemas amorosos, creo que lo mejor es que tu solo decidas que hacer. Kenshin: Bueno, de todos modos gracias Sano. Sanosuke: No hay de que. Al otro día.......... Kaoru: Hola Ken, ven te quiero decir una cosa muy importante. Kenshin: De acuerdo. Kaoru: Bueno, es que yo..no puedo ocultarlo más kenshin, yo te-te amo * le dio un rapido beso en los labios y salio corriendo hacia el dojo hasta encerrarse en su habitación. * Kenshin: Hay dios mío, ¿por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí? Ahora se me hará más difícil la decisión entre Kaoru y Vídel Kenshin sale a caminar sumido en sus pensamientos, pero una chica que choca contra el lo hace distraerse. Vídel: Auch!!, ahh, Hola ken!!! * lo besa en la mejilla* Kenshin: O_O Vídel: Te noto raro, ¿acaso pasa algo malo? Kenshin: ehh, no es solo que estoy un poco confuso. Vídel ¿por qué? n_n (N/A ¬¬ que curiosa que es vídel jaja se parece a mi =P) Kenshin: Es que no me decido entre dos personas n//n. Vídel: Y..¿se puede saber entre cuales? Kenshin: * se pone totalmente rojo * Entre ti y una amiga mía del dojo Kamiya Kashin. Cuando kenshin le doce a vídel que no se decide entre ella y kaoru , vídel queda roja y totalmente petrificada, a ella le gusta kenshin, claro, pero nunca se imajino que kenshin se enamoraria de ella, ahora es cuando la aventura realmente comienza, vídel ideara un plan para que Kenshin se quede con ella y no con kaoru. Vídel: ¿En-en se-seri que no te decides entre mí y una amiga tuya? Kenshin: Sí. Vídel: * con una mirada maliciosa * Pues haré que tomes una decisión, de una ves por todas ;) Kenshin: OoO?  
  
Vídel: Ya lo veras ;) Kenshin: que tendra en mente vídel Vídel: ni se imagina lo que estoy pensando, bueno, me tengo que ir, hasta luego. Kenshin: Hasta luego. Vídel: Ah kenshin, ¿dijiste que tu amiga es del dojo Kamiya Kashin verdad? Kenshin: Si, ¿por qué? Vídel: je je ya lo sabras, más pronto de lo que te lo imaginas, eh no por nada solo por curiosidad n_n. Una semana después....... Kenshin: Que raro, no me he encontrado con vídel y ya a pasado una semana desde que la vi por ultima vez. Kaoru: KENSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!* grito kaoru desesperada * Kenshin: * sale rapidamente de sus pensamientos * O_O? Eh, que pasa kaoru * corre hasta donde ella se encuentra y se da cuenta de que kaoru tiene una nota en las manos. Kaoru: Kenshin ¿que se significa esto? * le muestra a kenshin la nota * Kenshin: dejame ver,* toma la nota, y al leerla queda totalmente asombrado *  
  
La nota decia:  
  
Chica del dojo Kamiya Kashin:  
  
¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡Que diablos te propones a hacer tratando de  
  
conquistar a MI kenshin!!!!??? No te atrevas a acercarte a el o lo lamentaras.  
  
Saludos y advertencias:  
  
una Gran amiga ( o quisá dentro  
  
De poco se algo más) de Ken. Kenshin: * murmurando * Vídel........ * kenshin salio corriendo con la esperanza de encontrar a videl y así lo hiso* Vídel: Kenshin, otra vez te ves muy preocupado ¿se puede saber por qué?  
  
Kenshin: ¿Por qué le enviaste esa carta a kaoru y que se significa?  
  
Vídel: Que tu me gustas me gustas kenshin y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para que me eligas a mi y no a kaoru. Kenshin: Vídel....* la abraza * me tengo que ir lo siento luego nos vemos. * le da un rapido beso en la mejilla se da vuelta y se va caminando hacia el dojo pero vídel lo detiene* Vídel: Espera ken. * le da un dulce beso en los labios * ahora ya puedes ir tranquilamente a donde quieras ir n_n Kenshin: * sonrie y se va al dojo * Al llegar al dojo kenshin no encuentra a kaoru y a sanosuke por ninguna parte hasta que se da cuenta de que sanosuke esta detrás de un arbol...pero no se imagina con quien. Kenshin: Hola sanosu...ke... * kenshin queda petrificado al ver a su mejor amigo sanosuke y a kaoru besándose así que sale corriendo de ahí lo más rapido que pudo ya con unas lagrimas asomándose en sus ojos violetas * Vídel ve que kenshin esta llorando y muy preocupada le dice...  
  
Vídel: Ken, porque lloras, ven entra a mi casa. Kenshin: * entra a la casa de vídel sin dejar de llorar * Encontre snif a snif Kaoru snif besándose snif con sanosuke snif mi mejor snif amigo * y comienza a llorar nuevamente * Vídel: ya ya ken * lo abraza * osea que tú....prefieres a kaoru antes que a mi..verdad * esto ultimo kenshin nota que l dice con tristeza en su voz * Kenshin: * ya dejando de llorar * Vídel..yo nunca dije que preferia a kaoru antes que a ti. * la acaricia * Vídel: * Sollozando *, entoces...¿porque...te pusiste a llorar...cuando la viste besándose con tu mejor amigo...? Kenshin: Realmente no le sé, solo la vi con sanosuke y me salieron las lagrimas, pero vine aquí para decirte algo muy importante, ¿y sabes que es ? * dice acercando su rostro lentamente al de ella *  
  
Vídel: No, dime * acerca su rostro un poco al de kenshin * Kenshin: Que te amo. Vídel: Yo también kenshin. Y así sus rostros se fueron acercando cada ves más hasta que se unieron en un tierno y profundo beso.  
  
**_**_FIN_**_**  
  
Dejen R&R y si me quieren agregar a sus contactos de msn mi dirección es: jury_katou@hotmail.com, espero que hayan disfrutado de leer esta historia tanto como yo disfrute escribirla. **_**_JURY KAOTU_**_** 


End file.
